Rain, Rain, Go Away
by Yuki no Teme
Summary: Sasuke has to go away for a very long time. Naruto waits and waits in the continuous rain...then Some interesting things happen when Neji comes to visit...and Sasuke walks in on it! Rated pg13 for content and language. Please R and R!


New Fic-ness-ness!

Alright...It is 2:09 in the morning right now. I have been working on this story since maybe...11:00 tonight? That sounds about right...so if there are any typos that I missed, let me know and I'll fix them...I tried my best to catch all of them...but like i said, it's 2 in the morning...anyways, I hope you all enjoy the new fic!

Okay, before you say anything...I know, I know...It can't seriously rain for six weeks straight. But hey, it works for the story. So just read, dammit! (I love you all...? ) Legal Stuff:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all related themes and characters are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. Unfortunately. **

In fact, I don't even own this plot. This story was originally my dear friend Kyuubi's idea, so I have to give her credit. She said she didn't know how to write it though, and so she let me. It's a birthday present for her. Happy birthday Kyuubi-chan! But most details and crap are mine...'cause I wrote the story...duh... Anyways Enjoy!

"Speech"  
_  
"Thoughts"_

(c) 2005 Yuki no Teme and Kitokiri-Kitsune

Rain, Rain, Go Away

The silence in the apartment was deafening. Almost smothering. A forehead was pressed up against the cooling glass of a windowpane. Rain was falling eternally from the gray sky above, and Naruto was still waiting. Sasuke was still gone. Naruto didn't know why he was gone, where he had gone to, or when he was going to be back.

The only thing Naruto _did_ know was that there had been rain, every minute of every day, since Sasuke had left. Naruto tried to remember the day Sasuke had left, only to find that the images were fading out of his mind more and more each day. _"I'm beginning to forget what he looks like..." _

Sasuke gently nudged Naruto, whispering into the fox boy's ear.

_"Naruto..."  
_  
The blonde rolled over sleepily and replied.

"Sasuke...?"

"Naruto, I have to leave."

"What?"

"I have to go away for a while. I'll be back soon. But I don't have much time...I need to go. Now."

Naruto sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say right now. I'll come back. Just wait. I promise I'll come back.

'W-when?"

"Soon."

The raven-haired boy kissed the other lightly on the forehead, wrapping his arms about him.

"Goodbye," The young Uchiha said and then he turned, leaving his partner feeling very cold and oddly scared.

"Goodbye," he called after Sasuke's retreating back.

"Wait!" Naruto called.

"I can't...I'll be back soon, I promise! Don't worry! Will you wait?"

"I will! But..."

The front door clicked shut. He was gone.

Warm tears began to fall onto the bedsheets, and the blonde who was producing them felt very confused; and very alone.

"Where could he have gone?"

_pit...pat...pit...pat...pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter...  
_  
It was raining.

And so it continued to do so. Since the night Sasuke left, to this very minute that Naruto sat here, it had rained. And every day without fail, Naruto had waited for him. Just like he said he would. The first week Sasuke was gone, Naruto was able to live a rather normal life without him, as if his partner had merely gone on vacation. But once the second week hit him, the Uzumaki boy began worry. He would move around the otherwise empty apartment, every once in a while peering out the windows for the sight of Sasuke's car.

It never pulled into the drive.

Then once the fourth week had hit, Naruto began standing outside, a red umbrella in his hand. The rain pounding on top of it, trying to force its way through the top to get him, to scream into the top of his head that his lover wasn't coming home. But Naruto refused to let that happen.

On the third day of the fifth week, the red umbrella had had all it could take. Naruto was standing in his usual place; the end of the drive. The top of his umbrella just gave way, and water came crashing down upon his head. The now-soaked blonde tossed the umbrella absent-mindedly into the trashcan beside him at the edge of the street. However, he did not turn around and walk back into the house. He remained. He stood in that exact same spot. And he waited. Waited for the sound of that banged-up muffler.

But he never heard it.

Naruto was tired of being alone. It had been six weeks. Six weeks since he had had any company, besides training. And even then, it was only him, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei. No Sasuke.

It was three in the afternoon. Monday, May seventh. It was about 60 degrees outside. Naruto was wearing black pants and an orange shirt. He was barefoot, standing in the drive. It was still raining. The blonde waited his usual hour. The rain was beginning to let up now, so Naruto decided to go inside. Just as the sopping blonde crossed the threshold of his front door, he heard a noise that he had not been familiar with for quite a while.

_Rrrrring. Rrrrrring. Rrrrrring. _

Naruto picked up the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, it's Neji."

"Oh hey Neji...How have you been?"

"Not bad...I've been a little worried about you though...you seem...different. How's Sasuke?"

"Oh..um...he's not here..."

"Not there? What do you mean?"

"He's gone. He hasn't been here for the past two and a half months."

"Wow, and I didn't even know...you must be lonely..."

"I've been alright. Hasn't been much conversation though," he said, with slight laughter in his voice.

"Well hey, maybe I could come over. Give you some company."

"Well...um...alright, yeah, that'd be nice..."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Okay, see ya..."

Click.

Naruto decided to quickly jump in the shower to warm himself up before Neji got there. He trudged squishily into the bathroom, stripped off, and turned on the faucet. The water felt so good against his frozen skin, and he just stood there letting the scalding droplets embrace his shivering body. Steam began to rise and the mirrors fogged. Naruto was rather enjoying himself, when he heard a knock at the door. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried his hair and body then wrapped the towel around his waist. It was only Neji, after all.

He opened the door to a rather smiley Neji.

"Hi there!" Naruto said happily.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto stood back and let his friend come inside.

"Um...just lemme go throw some clothes on," Naruto said, "I'll just be a minute..."

"Take your time," Neji said, "I'm raiding you kitchen."

Naruto laughed. "Help yourself," he called

(A/N: Oh, he's going to help himself alright... O.O)

Naruto came out of the bedroom in blue jeans a yellow t-shirt. He was still barefoot. He went into the kitchen to find Neji making green tea.

"Want some?" He asked.

"Please," the blonde said.

They sat at the kitchen table for some time, talking about who knows what...everything they could cover. Until Neji brought up, wether meaning to or not, a very touchy subject.

"So when is Sasuke coming home?"

Naruto stopped. He set down his tea on the table and looked off out the side window.

"I..I don't know," he said softly.

"You don't...know?" Neji echoed the boy's reply. He could see the pain in his friend's eyes.

"No, I don't know. He woke me up at four in the morning to tell me he had to go away and that he'd be back soon. He wanted me to wait. He said he promised. It's been longer than soon, and he isn't back yet."

"Oh, Naruto..."

Neji got up and gave the blonde an affectionate backwards hug from his position behind him.

"Aw, Neji, you're such a good friend..." He began, but stopped when Neji began doing something Naruto didn't quite understand.

"N-Neji...stop..."

The long-haired ninja was nibbling on Natuo's ear, and his hands were sliding down to the blonde's waist.

"Ayah...stoppit..."

Naruto pulled away and stood up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I have a boyfriend! I--"

But he was stopped, when Neji leaned forward and kissed him.

"You've been so lonely Naruto..."

It was true. As much as Naruto didn't want to do what he was doing, he did it. He had indeed been very lonely...

"Neji...Sasuke's going to be home any minute..."

"Naruto, Sasuke isn't coming home..."

"Y-yes he is...he'll be home soon...very soon..."

Neji was now on top of Naruto on the couch, slowly lifting up the yellow t-shirt the blonde had been wearing. In a matter of moments it was off and carelessly tossed onto the floor somewhere near the front door.

"Neji...we shouldn't..." the blonde tried to say. He couldn't bring himself to say it...it had been so long...

"Neji, I really don't think we should...this isn't right...Neji...please stop...Neji, no, please...Nej--"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Despite the situation that was going on, Naruto could not stop the excitement coursing through him when he saw his long lost lover. He shoved Neji off him and ran to the darker figure.

"Sasuke! You came back...you promised...you came back...you..." He hugged the larger boy, but was immediately shoved off upon contact.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I leave you for two seconds and I come back to my own home to find you underneath one of my best friends? What the fuck, Naruto?"

"Sasuke..I...I didn't mean to...you were gone for so long and..."

" And what? You go and fuck someone else? What? You got bored with waiting for me?"

"No, Sasuke, I...I..."

"You what?"

The Uchiha boy was fuming now, his eyes were livid and he was breathing heavy. His fists were clenched at either of his sides.

"I'm waiting, Naruto! Spit it out! You what!"

"I...I didn't want to..."

"You didn't want to? Are you telling me he raped you or something? You didn't look like you didn't fucking want to from where I'm standing, Naruto..."

The dark haired boy was practically screaming now, his cheeks were slightly pink and his voice was getting hoarse.

He strode over to Neji, who had been watching in horror the entire time.

"You," he snarled. "I don't ever want to see you again. Get out before I fucking kill you."

Neji had a look of utter terror on his face. He seemed to Naruto not to be able to move. Sasuke screamed in his face; "OUT!" once more, and he scrambled out the door, leaving Naruto at the mercy of his boyfriend.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sa down on the couch. He cradled his head in his hands.

Naruto tentatively sat down on the same couch, careful not to touch the other. He did what he was very good at by now. He waited.

"How could you do this, Naruto?" The other said. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Sasuke...I...I'm so sorry...I didn't want to...you were gone for so long, and he...I swear I didn't want to..."

"I thought you loved me, Naruto..."

The blonde was at a total loss for words. He felt tears at the back of his eyes, threatening to break loose and stream down his face any moment now.

"Sasuke, I do...I waited for you all this time...I told him you were coming home...He said you weren't...but I knew you were, I told him...I told him, Sasuke..."

By now the tears had spilled over his eyelids and down his face, and he put his face in his hands as well and sobbed.

"I'm...so sorry Sasuke...I-I-I w-waited for you every day...in the rain...and...I was so happy to see you when you came home...after you left me...for so long...Sasuke..."

The young Uchiha had sat up. He wiped his eyes so Naruto couldn't find a trace of him crying. He moved over and put his arms around the smaller boy. There was nothing to be said.

Naruto lifted his head to look at his lover. "Where did you go Sasuke? Why were you gone for so long?"

Sasuke peered down at the vulpine boy. "I'm sorry I left you so suddenly. I got an urgent call, they needed me to go on a mission right away...A very important American military official's daughter went missing. They hired me to find her. Turned out she had been kidnapped by the military of the country they were at war with."

Naruto stared blankly at the raven-haired boy.

"You...you could've been killed..." he said softly.

"Yeah. I could have," Sasuke muttered. "I'm so sorry I made you worry. I should have told you where I was going."

"You left me here to worry for 2 and a half months...and you were in some weirdo place... and you could have been killed," he said dangerously.

"Yeah. You don't know how sorry I am, Naruto," Sasuke said. His voice sounded dead, like everything he had was drained from his body.

There was a silence. A thick, long, tangible silence.

The blonde broke it with a single question:

"Did you miss me while you were gone?"

"Every day."

_Pitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatterpitterpatter...pit...pat...pit...pat...pit...pat... _

**OWARI.**

**And there ya go! I am so extremely proud of this fic…Please please please with sugar on top review! All flames will be used to make some delicious green tea.:) Hope you all enjoyed my dramatic fic. Well, until next time! **

**I love you all! **

**--Yuki no Teme--**


End file.
